Molly Heavens, The Black Haired Angel
by GeekFanGirl
Summary: Story of Torn Prince's Angel and lover from the 1950s. Royce/OC
1. Chapter 1

**ENJOY!**

**Only own Molly**

* * *

><p><strong>1957<strong>

Molly Heavens was a beautiful girl, she was in fact the most beautiful girl in town at least that what her parents and friends would say, every guy wanted her. But she only settled for one, that was Royce Clayton the town hero as everyone called him. She never talked to him, Molly never thought of herself as beautiful, she thought she was like every other girl in town. She had black curly hair that went down to her shoulders, she had natural color in her face and she had drown eyes.

As Molly walked home from school she passed a baseball field were Royce and his fellow team mates were practicing. Molly walked up to the fence and looked at Royce in amazement.  
>"Hey, Royce, check it out." one of his team mates pointed to Molly, she blushed and started to walk away, but she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to the handsome face of Royce Clayton himself. "Hey." "Hi."<br>"Your, Molly Heavens, right?"  
>"Yeah, we go to school together."<br>"I know, listen Molly, I was wondering if you want to go get some ice cream or something." Royce looked to the ground in embarrassment, Molly however thought it was cute how he was shy. "I would love to." Royce looked up and smiled,"Great, I'll pick you up at school tomorrow after school."

Molly spent the whole night picking out an outfit for her date. She decided to wear a red dress with matching shoes, she put a red head band in her hair and red lipstick. Royce picked her up in his Hot-Rod or his 'Sweetheart' as he liked to call it. They drove to the ice cream bar and ordered a large chocolate milkshake which they shared with two straws and then went to the drive-in were they saw the movie 'Frankenstein',whenever a scary part came on Molly clung to Royce.  
>When Royce and Molly got to her house, they stood on the front porch saying their goodbyes.<br>'' I had a really good time, Royce, I hope we can do this again."  
>" I did too, Molly." They gazed into each others eyes and leaned in, Royce kissed her lovingly and pulled her close. Molly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They pulled apart and smiled,<br>"I'll see you tomorrow." Royce said as he walked to his car.

Molly smiled at herself, she never felt this good in all her life, she was in love with the town hero.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy**

**Only Own Molly**

* * *

><p>Molly and Royce have been going out for a month now, Molly always went to Royce's games and always supported m. They were eating lunch together in the school courtyard. "Hey look, what I got." Royce handed a envelope to Molly.<br>"Another exception letter?" Molly asked as she opened the letter, she looked at the letter and saw it was a exception to UT, she smiled because that were she was going to college. She jumped onto Royce and kissed him ten times.  
>"I'm so proud of you and wish I could reword you." She said as they pulled apart.<br>"How bout this, will you, Molly Heavens, go to the prom with me?"  
>"Oh, Royce, yes, yes, yes!" She pulled him into another kiss.<p>

Molly picked out a beautiful pink dress with beading at the top, she pinned her hair back and Royce looked extremely handsome in his black tux, they danced all night. Royce walked Molly out into the courtyard and sat her down on the bench.  
>"Molly, can I ask you something?"<br>"You can ask me anything, Royce." He kneed in front of her and pulled out a velvet box. "Molly, will you be my girlfriend." He opened the box, inside was a green diamond ring. "Oh my god, Royce, of course I will!" Molly put the ring on her pointer finger and kissed it. She jumped into Royce's arms and he spun her around.  
>"I have a surprise." He pulled her to the ball field and brought her to the little bed he set up. He scooped her up in his arms and kissed lovingly. He set her down on the blankets and continued to kiss her. Molly wrapped her arms around his neck, Royce moved his lips to her neck and left little love bites behind. She removed his jacket and he reached behind her and unzipped her dress. Royce removed her dress, she was now in only her underwear, she covered herself in shyness,"No, your beautiful." Royce loving said, he moved her arms and kissed her chest. Molly moaned in pleasure, she moved her hands to his buttoned up shirt, she unbuttoned it and opened it. She ran her hands on his chest and her hands went to his hair. Royce moved his hands to the top of her underwear, he looked up at her for permisson, Molly nodded. As Royce pulled them down Molly blushed like crazy, when her underwear was fully off Royce spread her legs wide and laid between them. Molly unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers.<br>"Molly are you sure you want to do this?"  
>"Yes."<br>He entered her, she cried out in pain and wrapped her arms and legs around him.  
>"It's okay, it will get better I promise." He continued to thrust into her, she stopped crying and started moaning. They said 'I love you' with every move. They reached their peaks and Royce collapsed on top of her.<br>"Molly,I love you so much."  
>"I love you too." They both fell asleep.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"How much do you want?" Royce challenged Sam.<br>"100$"  
>"Your on."<br>Molly looked in horror at what was about to happen she ran up to Royce,"Royce, please, don't do this." she looked at him with begging eyes.  
>"Babe, I have to do this." Royce walked to his car and started the engine. They race all around the track... Until Royce's car went out of control and flipped three times. Molly looked in horror as Royce's car exploded.<br>"ROYCE!" she screamed in horror with tears in her eyes, the Hot-Rod was on fire now. She ran to the car but her friends stopped her, she tried to fight against them,"NO,LET ME GO THATS MY BOYFRIEND!" the Hot-Rod exploded one more time and Molly broke down in tears.

Royce's remains were buried in the ball field, Molly always stopped by his grave and place flowers on top. Molly never smiled and never laughed, she always kept her head down and dropped out of school.  
>One night she went to the grave and kneed in front of it and took out a small bottle of poison,"For you,Royce..." she took a small sip and her body fell dead to the ground.<p>

The next morning the police found Molly Heavens dead next to Royce Clayton's grave, Molly was buried next to Royce. Everyone thought it was so romantic how their town had a modern day Romeo and Juliet.

Some people say that they can see Molly's spirit on the bleachers crying in the beautiful white dress she was buried in.

* * *

><p><strong> IT"S NOT THE END!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

**Let me just say that I don't know which ghost Royce is so I'm just going to say he is the 7th and Molly is the 8th. PLEASE DONT KILL ME!**

* * *

><p>"Were is he?" Cyrus yelled, looking around the ball field, Dennis walked around until he felt something...<br>"He's here but he's not the only one!" Cyrus walked over to Dennis.  
>"Who else is here?" Cyrus yelled grabbing Dennis by the coller, Dennis pointed to the bleachers. Cyrus put on the special glasses and looked at the bleachers, there sitting in the bleachers was a beautiful girl ghost with black hair and was wearing a white dress, she looked about sixteen or seventeen and was extremely beautiful.<br>"We found the Black Haired Angel, get her." Cyrus yelled at the men, they raced to the bleachers but they were stopped by the torn prince who swung his bat angrily at them. He knocked out three of them but Cyrus was too fast he put the cubical over the ghost cached her, she scratched at the walls trying desperately to get out and crying. The Torn Prince had a face of rage trying kill all the men in his reach screaming and grunting and swinging his bat at the them. Cyrus open the trap and caught the baseball player, the torn up ghost swung at the walls of the cubical hard.

"Why is he so protective of her?" Dennis asked looking at the black haired girl ghost.  
>"Because their together" Cyrus handed an old article to Dennis titled <em>'The Romeo and Juliet of Present Day', <em>the date on the article was 1958. "So what she killed herself because she wanted to be with him?"  
>"Sure enough."<p>

Molly sat in the cubical next to Royce, she was crying and was curled up in a ball. Royce was trying to comfort her with words,"Doll, its going to be alright, I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm working on another 13 ghosts story for The Jackel.<strong>

**I will be doing a movie verse of 13 ghosts with two of my OCs in it.**


End file.
